(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connecting structure, and more particularly to a structure for connecting a nailing plate and a magazine of a nailing machine to ensure speedy, firm connection and smooth nailing and to reduce the weight of the magazine.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Pneumatic nailing machines, widely used hand tools, mainly utilize a follow block to push nails onto a nailing plate where, by means of compressed air actuating a striking device, the nails are struck to drive speedily into a workpiece. The structure of a nailing plate and magazine of the conventional nailing machine is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The nailing plate consists of an upper plate 10 and a lower plate 20, both of which are screwably locked together by means of a plurality of locking screws 11. A magazine 30 has two parallel, connecting ribs 31, 31' formed on one side thereof, and these connecting ribs 31, 31' are respectively provided with screw holes 311, 311'. In order to secure the magazine 30 to the nailing plate, a plurality of screws 21 are passed through corresponding connecting holes 22 of the lower plate 20 into the screw holes 311, 311' of the magazine 30. Although such a manner of connection has been commonly adopted in the field, there are a number of drawbacks in actual use.
1. In order to properly secure the magazine 30 to the lower plate, a nail path 32 of the magazine has to align with a nail track 23 of the lower plate so that nails (not shown) may smoothly displace from the magazine 30 to the lower plate 20. If the connecting holes 22 of the lower plate 20 or the screw holes 311, 311' of the respective connecting ribs 31, 31' are not properly formed, although the lower plate 20 may still be firmly locked with the magazine 30, the nail path 32 and the nail track 23 cannot precisely align, resulting in easy nail jamming. A major reason underlying such a drawback is that there is not provided any guide elements to ensure the precise alignment of the guide path 32 and the guide track 23.
2. As the connecting ribs 31, 31' and the magazine 30 are integrally punched into shape so that the entire structure is a solid one, the weight of the magazine 30 as a whole is increased by the arrangement of the connecting ribs 31, 31'. Besides, screw holes have to be formed in the connecting ribs 31, 31', which is cost-and labor-consumptive.
3. Because the lower plate 20 is screwably secured to the upper side of the magazine 30 by means of screws 21 inserted into the screw holes 311, 311', there is only a longitudinal connecting force, without any transverse support so that the connection between the lower plate 20 and the magazine 30 is not very satisfactory. After a period of time, they may easily become loosened if subjected to an external, transverse impact.